Dance with the Devil
Role-Play Name: Dance with the Devil Previous Role-Play: sers Involved: User:DoomyBoy, User:MickHags Setting: Thriller Bark Characters Involved: Ripper D. Hooligan, Ruy Marques And then the Murders started For three weeks the murders had been going on. People found drained of any form of life like the devil himself had ripped their souls from their bodies. Many people had left the small village in Thriller Bark because of them. However, the young stranger who showed up a few weeks before the murders hadn't. And somehow no one was putting 2 and 2 together. The young stranger was Ruy Marques, arriving at Thriller Bark by a local merchant ship. He had to help transfer things in and out of the ship. Afterwards, seeing the ship leaving and surprise the town was empty besides seeing a few people hiding behind there windows. ¨Hmm guessing a freak is living here.¨ He say slightly as he walk in the middle of the open abandon quiet streets. The...other young stranger whom I was referring to was returning to his room at the small, local inn. He noticed that the owner was side-eyeing him as he entered his room...better skip town soon...people are finally catching on. ''The young stranger whom I was referring to opens a desk and pulls out a red devil's mask. ''Maybe after just ONE more meal. Ruy Marques walked around still in the middle of the empty streets, not hearing a voice or even a cricket. The local inn owner still side-eyeing the ¨gentleman¨ name Ripper. The owner slightly move his left hand down to a cabinet that holds a sea stone knife. The owner might use it just in case Ripper will attack him, as the owner knows Ripper isn´t a man to mess around against. "Chill. I'm leaving" Ripper left his room holding his Devil's mask. "One more tonight and I'll be out of your hair. Thats what, seven over the last three weeks. I'm learning moderation aren't I? I shouldn't have told you that, but you won't tell anyone mister, would you? By the way, that's a cleverly disguised 'do you want to live' question." The owner just sighs, looking at Ripper. ¨Two of the murders were paying customers to this inn. Be hard to have any business with you around...Your a lucky kid that the world government did not issue you a bounty yet. Your bounty probably be at least 35,000,000.¨ The owner sat down, feeling like he is too old to handle these kind of problems anymore. "Yeah yeah, whatever you old fart, you knew what I've been doing since I got here." Hooligan throws a 1000 beli note onto the counter "Your don't have much room to judge. I'm going out the back, see you tomorrow" Hooligan pulls his mask on and steps out into the street, looking for his next victim. The owner takes the beli note to look at it, having his hand away from the knife. He sighs as Ripper D. Hooligan moves out of the inn. Meanwhile, Ruy still yawns trying to find one place that is open in the town. Hoping to spot a bar to drink a small bit, having his hand to the side just so he can get his tomahawks out of his pockets quickly just in case any danger. Ruy Marques still walked around, finding a newspaper on the ground. He picked it up, reading a newspaper that have telling Raiding the Fanatics report. He sigh, as the moment of time he knew he would not be able to compete against any of these fine fighters of the seas. He mumbles to himself, ¨I really need to join a crew.¨ He drop the newspaper then afterwards, heading towards the direction of Ripper without knowing. "Excuse me sir..." Ripper has finally spotted Ruy. "It's quite late out. Don't you know theres a killer in this town? It's simply not safe out here." Ripper smiles kindly, but...almost creepily. Ruy turn his head towards the direction of Ripper, looking at the mask Ripper has on. ¨I kind of notice with no one walking around the streets recently. I heard the killer cover his face to hide his true horror face. But I suppose you are not the killer?¨ Ruy smirked a bit, easily figuring it out this man in front of him is the murderer easily. "Oh...I forgot to...well right into it then." Ripper throws a knife at the man, hoping to force him into a corner. Cornered prey is easier to kill. Ruy move his body away from the Rippers knife by side stepping,but while he side step, Ruy receive a small cut from the knife on the side of his cheek, as he felt some pain. ¨Bastard, I wasn´t even ready yet.¨ *He quickly took strings out of his pockets to wrap around his tomahawks,staring down at Ripper´s eyes. "What part of "Serial Killer" implies I'm an honest man" Ripper smiles "By the way, your bleeding. I think it's a shaving knick or something. Let me get that for you" Ripper throws another knife. Ruy give an angry look at Ripper as Ruy move his body again away from this knife, not getting a cut from the knife this time. Ruy finish putting strings around his tomahawks, putting a small amount of string around his hands then throwing both of them at Ripper. "Ooh fiesty!" Ripper barely manages to dodge the tomahawks with a jump into the air. Two more knifes are thrown at Ruy. Ruy pulls his tomahawks back with large weird string attach to the tomahawks, as he face the knifes Ripper throws at him, knowing he will get cut. Ruy hands move is a quick circle and up and down fashion ready to hurt Ripper a bit. The tomahawks come back. The tomahawks cut into Ripper, doing some damage...which quickly heals thanks to the power drained from his previous victims. "ooh you DO have some fight in you!" Ruy grab his flying tomahawks from the handles and look at Ripper. ¨This isn´t going to be much fun for me.¨ Ruy doesn´t know any of the abilities Ripper have but see his cut slowly disappear. As then Ruy throw both tomahawks in two different directions as both tomahawks are not seen now beside a weird string that Ripper can barely seen. Ruy get in a fighting stance, having his hands open. "Wait...did you just basically disarm yourself...why?" Ripper jumps back a few feet from Ruy "Do you have friends coming. A plan of sorts perhaps? Or, and this feels almost impossible, are you really just that dumb?!" Ripper lunges quickly at Ruy, trying to grab him. Ruy smirks as he wait to Ripper to get close once he does, Ruy fingers move sligtly, the two tomahawks quickly come back, as if Ripper almost touch Ruy, he will be getting two big clean cuts on his body from it. The tomahawks quickly fly. "Just want you to feel like the stupid one." As once the tomahawks return, Ruy jumps, controlling them to try to attack Ripper repeatedly. For a few minutes during the hits from the tomahawks, the wounds quickly healed...but then the life force that Ripper had drained previouslly began to run out. Soon enough Ripper had quite a few open cuts. Ruy was surprise some viable heals quickly healed, then seeing the wounds stop quickly healing, resulting in more cuts. Ruy say while he still moving his hands tp try to cut ripper some more.* "Guessing your devil fruit make you absorb blood and any extra blood be use to heal wounds." "Eh, less blood more so my victims actual life force. I have the Gesu Gesu no Mi, and I assure you it allows me much more than healing!" Ripper's cuts remain open, but he is still going after Ruy since being batshit crazy means he has a crazy high pain tolerance. He manages to grab on to Ruy's arm for a second and Ruy would feel his strength being drained before another cut from the Tomahawk makes Ripper loses his grip. Ruy moves back, getting piss that he allowed Ripper to touch him. Drawing is blades back for a bit to said these words to him. "So I have to fight you in range your telling me." As Ruy threw his tomahawks to try to hurt Ripper again. Category:Role-Plays Category:DoomyBoy Category:MickHags